magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:550D
Feature Request: 4:2:2 So yeah - any chance? :( CameraRick 03:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- 500D Is it possible... to work a bit on 500D? 550d is good enough, people really needs manual parameters for 500D... Kuan We don't have the 500D, sorry. If you want to try, use my firmware matching script to create the stubs file. You also need to understand the boot process (and I'm clueless about that...) ---- Recording Limitations Is it possible, that you remove the video recording limitations? ( max. 29mins 59sek and max. 4gb) Is this possible? Well, 30 minutes is quite nice, but when u use HD it will only allow you about 12 minutes.. greetz timbo p.s.: Great work, respect to you guys! ---- The SDHC cards are in FAT32, which has a 4G limit. With HD, 4G fills up within around 12 minutes. To change the time limit, a different format would be necessary--NTFS and HPFS are proprietary, so that would mean using something like ext3, which would be open-source but only native to Linux. ---- Small note to the reply above: Well, how about NTFS-3G? Or is that not a viable alternative? Also, is the limitation also hard-coded in the firmware or would simply adding support for a different filesystem format, suffice? Thanks, A Concerned Lurker UPDATE: I realize I may be invalid on what I've brought up, so here's another idea. Why not simply follow through with an ext3 update, anyways? People who get an HDSLR camera, are probably well in favor of using cost affective hardware to produce films; so having to sit down and learn to burn linux (Ubuntu) to a disk and running it from livecd/ installing it, would have a whole lot of payoff to it. Second, Second: People willing to learn to read a card formatted in ext3, will probably be able to find some reliable (and free) solutions of a much less provoking nature. Like downloading a program that, I dunno, is pretty much able to read ext3 formats? It's just me here, but if you want to save money, you've got to learn how to milk the cow. 15:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gostrath: I understand the issues that exist with converting the firmware to NTFS (licensing), ext3 (drivers, etc). Here, however, is a possible solution. What prevents us from simply allowing the camera to continue recording in a new file every 10 minutes? Granted, we will have to combine the recordings in adobe premiere (or an equivalent), but once the raw video files are captured, concatination is trivial. This seems, to me, a logical first step in solving this issue. 15:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Feature Request: adjusting frame rate of 1080p video to 60p I understand the higher the frame rate, the larger the file size. But I would prefer 60p in 1080p, for rich detailed higher resolution, action scenes, and smooth slow motion. And I wouldn't mind investing in larger capacity SD cards. Is this something that can be done through firmware, Trammell? Is that something that you can do, or would be interested in creating? Response: The limit of only 720p60 is because the camera's processor cannot handle sampling a 1080x1920 area at 60hz. The resolution limit is a hardware limit, not a software limit. Followup: Would the opposite be possible? I'd like to be able to shoot in 720p at 24 or 30 fps. --Benjamin.geiger 23:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Followup: Is it possible to obtain higher framerates than 60 fps by lowering the resolution? I would love to be able to use my 550d for highspeed shots even if it would be at lower resolutions. 14:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Jeppe Nielsen Regarding the 4gb card limit in cardtricks Someone commented on my additions to the instructions. The 4gb card limit for cardtricks is a limitation of the program itself, not of the cards. CardTricks was made for Powershots, which do not (typically) use SDHC cards, and thus there was never a need to use the program on FAT32 drives. Following the instructions that I linked to should work as a temporary fix, but Cardtricks should actually catch up Magic Lantern soon. edit: as I have understood the "CF" box checked in CardTricks means "FAT32", and unckecked "FAT16". not verified anyway... Hi, Are there any instructions to increasing the limit on the 550D. I dont see a link how is the firmware progress? as far as i can see it is still pre-alpha. but "Download this release magiclantern-550d.rc1.zip (Update 8 Aug 2010: please note there is a newer autoexec.bin for download in ML Google Group: Update 550D beta, now with gain control)" so is the firmware in a safer beta state now? cant wait to try it, good job guys. HMDI output in HD and white rectangle - Would it be possible for the 550d to not scale down to cropped SD on the HDMI output when hitting the record button ? - Even better when not recording, so that a full 1080p live view with no garbage could be recorded directly to an Atomos Ninja or equivalent? - Would it be possible to remove the white rectangle when in live view (not recording), so that we could actually record uncompressed footage to sthg like a nanoflash whitout the red recording dot or any other on screen info ? (the only way to bypass that today, is to switch to PORTRAIT LIVE VIEW, turn autofocus ON and switch it ON on the lens as well...) Really excited about this firmware upgrade, you guys rock ! Hope for AGC disable by Canon Hi there, i just wrote a mail to Canon when i was reading about the magic lantern firmware and no control for the AGC on the 550D so far. I told Canon that many user would wish to get this function by original firmware and not by tricks like sending tones on one channel or hack the firmware (i love your work but this is a default setting which has to be fixed by Canon). I got a answere now. It is in german (as i am a nativ german) but i try to translate it as well as i can ;) Sehr geehrter Herr Lebensky, vielen Dank für Ihre ausführlichen Anregungen bezüglich des Gain Control bei unserer EOS 550D. Diese haben wir mit Aufmerksamkeit gelesen und können diese gut nachvollziehen. Wir haben daher eine Weiterleitung vorgenommen. Bitte haben Sie Verständnis dafür, daß wir von dieser Stelle aus keine Angabe über die Art und Weise der Umsetzung seitens Canon Inc. in Japan machen können. Dear Mr. Lebensky, thanks for your suggestions about the gain control of our EOS 550D. We just read this with attention and can feel with you. We took a forwarding in our hands. Please understand that we can not give further information about the way Canon Inc. in Japan will fix this problem. News? I'm just wondering if there have been any developments on this project since early August. All the links to forum pages on here seem to stop updating then but hopefully work hasn't stopped and there have been some new developments? 03:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible for you to make it so we have real iso increments and exact color temperature settings like the 7d has? Hey guys, question in the title. Thanks. ---- This is implemented by now! Joy to the great programmers :) --CameraRick 00:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Temperature whitebalance & 24 bit audio on 550D Hi, Would it be possible to add a Kelvin temperature whitebalance option like on all the other Canon DSLR's? I'm really looking forward to your progress, great job! Hi, There is a property called from FA_AdjustWhiteBalance, which I believe it can be used to set the temperature in kelvins. I don't know whether the dialog for setting this is available in the firmware, but if it's not, it will be set from ML menus. I don't know yet the datatype of this property and what kind of values it accepts, so if you know or can figure out from the firmware, please help. See Properties and Properties/prop request change for more info. Alex Sorry I wasn't able to help but I see that you have added the option yourself already. Thanks! As soon as I have some money I'll definitely donate :) I can help you with two suggestions/questions: would it be possible to change the audio bitrate from 16-bit to 24-bit and maybe it has been asked alot of times already (couldn't find any though) but would it be possible to film in higher resolutions like 2k and maybe 3k? Idsz 17:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) bootCF doesnt want to run Hi im trying to put the latest ML (magiclantern-2010dec12.550d.fw108.qscale.spot.a1ex) on my 550D. i have a 16gb class 6 so i followed the steps to mark as bootable using cardtricks, bootCF.exe and cc3280mt.dll, but when i try to run bootCF it flashes up for a few milliseconds then closes, im using Win7 Home 64bit, has anyone else had this problem or have any answers on how to fix this, // i have tried it in different folders, // have tried running as admin, still closes. Thanks Owen Don't double click on bootcf, it's a command line program. Feature Request.. Ok so this is a long shot I know your busy with everything else but this firmware is really handy..So I was thinking about what I'd enjoy using and I used to have an old Nikon point and shoot that did overlays for panoramic shooting and was wondering if that would be possible?.. Having like a panoramic mode in the menu maybe. When turning panoramic mode on it will overlay the last picture you took with the live view so you can line up your panoramic shot. Or maybe not even overlay but offset the last picture taken so you can line up your next shot either left/right/top/bottom so you could do a panoramic on all axis? Just my two cents :P Splaq 16:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Mike cant open the GUI menu I cant entre the GUI Menu by pressing the ERASE button. I have tried 1.0.8 and 1.0.9 Version All the things show up like they should do, but i cant open the GUI menu. Please help and thank you Arm 1.0.9 ML 0.2.0 work well! Yay!!! Max ISO allowed in video mode Hi, In photo mode you can set the max iso when set to auto iso. In video mode unfortunately it goes to higher values as a limit cannot be set. Would it be difficult to set a limit for ISO to go to when set to auto when in video mode? Love your work. Grif Canon 5D Output from flash sync PC socket The camera gives a pulse output from the PC socket when shooting single frames for flash trigger purposes. In video mode apparently there are no pulses output which would logically be at at the cameras video frame rate, these pulses would be very useful for the following camera stop start signal sync signal to lock a timecode device to the cameras framerate The timecode device can then record continuous timecode on audio track 2 or a burst of timecode for ID purposes in post production e at the beginning of each shot on track 2. The audio channel is then free for audio recording . The timecode device can log start stop to its internal generator. The timecode device exists and must only be modified in software Could magic lantern realise this feature Thank you Chris Price c.price@gmx.de www.cinesonics.pt Modifying Timecode 550D Is there any way of modifying timecode on a Canon 550d? I'd like to use it in a multi-cam shoot. Being able to modify to 'Free Run' or Time of Day would be great Few suggestions (small improvements) - A button (with confirmation) to delete files in the 100DCIM folder only, since you cannot format your card with ML on it (this way you won't need a computer to delete files) - Transfer files via the usb to an external harddrive (along with the function mentioned above it would be possible to transfer and then delete the files when the card is full, so you can keep filming without carrying along a laptop) - A possibility to swap the audiometers with the infobar at the bottom. - Auto int. / ext. as a standard setting. ML sometimes resets itself (to only internal mic) and it's very annoying having to reshoot with the external input because of this. And auto int. / ext. is the best option to start with anyway Idsz Feature request: Moire reduction Hi, I don't really know the scope of your modifications of the camera, but is there any way or you to mess with the algorithms that skip pixels or downsample when converting the sensor signal to lower resolution video? Because maybe this would be a viable way of reducing moire. The GH2 has almost no moire when compared to Canons, but could this be because of it's more efficient resampling? 01:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC)